The use of minimally invasive procedures for cardiac and other surgery continues to develop. A method and apparatus of this type is disclosed, for example, in the Wang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,550. There remains, however, a continuing need for improved procedures and instruments for minimally invasive surgery.